This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The macromolecular crystallography beam line 9-1 and 7-1 side scattering monochromator systems received an upgrade to the monochromator crystal bend mechanism to enhance performance. The new monochromator optics were designed, manufactured, assembled, installed and tested for reproducibility using x-ray beam. The BL9-1 energy tracking system was recalibrated, and the new monochromator systems released for use.